Dancing is my Life
by fortheloveofthegame
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice all dance together in Ballet. They are also apart of 2 crews. 1 is a girls crew and the other they diguise themselves as boys. They meet 3 guys in an opposing crew and sparks fly, but can they tell them their secret? reg.pairings


EPOV

I walked into the ballet studio…now I don't do ballet but me and my dance crew practice in there for our dance battles.

We had one tonight and this would qualify us to dance in the largest and toughest dance battle tournament in New York. The winner of this tournament was the known as the best dance group in all of New York City.

My crew is called 4 Brothers and it contains my three best friends Jasper Whitlock, Ben Chaney and Emmett McCarthy. We are one of the best in crews in the NYC. Our rivals are the La Push Crew with my archenemy Jacob Black.

Tonight they were battling before us…they were the first group to go after the women's battles. Jasper, Emmett and I always watched the girls groups. Their style of dancing is more sexual and not skills so since we are guys... we enjoy the show.

Most crews have a girl team and a guy's team except for us, but the names always differ slightly. Girls didn't compete in the guys competitions because they don't have the skill we do.

Tonight we would be battling the 44's, they were good but we always beat them so I wasn't worried. Apparently, there was going to be a new crew battling La Push tonight. They are called the BAAR crew, so we figured we would scout them also.

As I was lost in thought, I heard music coming from another one of the studios and went to see who else was here since I was early.

I gasped when I looked through the window. There were 4 women in the studio, three were dancing while the other, I recognized as Angela, the owner of the dance building. There was a blonde who looked like a supermodel, a short pixie-looking girl with dark, short, spiky hair, and then a beautiful brown haired girl with a body like none I have ever seen.

The three danced in perfect unison. They were all very beautiful but I only had eyes for the brown haired girl. I stood there watching until I heard Emmett, Ben and Jasper walk in.

"Hey Eddie boy what are you gapping at?" Emmett boomed.

"Come look at them dance…" I said back.

They walked over and looked through the window of the studio. They had my same reaction and the gasped.

The music ended and the girls finished their dance and walked over to Angela. I saw Angela say something to them and the three of them turned around and laughed at us ogling them. They three of us ducked and ran down to our studio, embarrassed.

We were only going to practice for a little bit just to make sure we had all the parts down. We practiced hard for 15 minutes and fooled around the last 5 minutes.

I had been trying to learn this move where you spin on your hands fully extended but I kept falling. Mostly we just keep doing flips and stuff.

We packed up our stuff and turned to walk out, the 3 girls had walked into our studio and were all leaning against the wall smirking at us.

The blond spoke first, "Hey boys" she said with a sexy smile, "do you guys want to come clubbing with us tonight."

Emmett answered, "We would love to but we have a dance battle tonight at the club Eclipse"

This time the brunette spoke up, "Oh that's fine we are going to the same place. What time is your battle because we can just meet you there early?"

"It's at 9:45" I said

"Ok, well how about we get there at 7, we have to go do something from 8:45 to 9:30 but we will be back for your battle" the brunette said with a smile.

"Ok sounds good" said Jasper, "Can we know your names?"

The short pixie replied, "Only if we can have yours"

"Well I'm Jasper this is Emmett, Ben, and Edward" he said pointing to each of us in turn.

"Great" the pixie said and they all turned to walk out.

'Wait, aren't you going to tell us your names?" Ben asked

"Maybe later tonight…if we feel like it" Alice replied

The continued to strut out the door leaving us all in shock staring after them.

BPOV

There were 4 amazingly hot guys watching us today as we danced in the ballet studio. Our group is basically perfect.

Besides dancing Ballet, Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and I dance in two Crews. We danced as a boys crew and a girls crew (which is technically against the rules but oh well) we went by the BAAR crew for both.

Tonight we had two battles one as girls and one as guys. We had to dress up as guys so no one could recognize us and tell us we couldn't battle.

We were battling the La Push crew both girls and guys. I heard that the girls were ok and the guys were pretty good but I'm pretty sure we could beat them.

We invited the guys to go clubbing with us and it turns out that we will be battling in the same building even thought they don't know it yet.

I could tell Rose was into the big burly one, Emmett. Alice liked the tall blond, Jasper. I liked the bronze-haired one, Edward and Angela liked Ben.

We met up at Alice's house and she did our makeup and hair. We looked sexy as hell. Rose was in a long red halter top with black leggings and red heels.

Alice was in a short blue halter top with black skinny leg jeans and silver heels.

Angela was dressed in a long green halter top with black leggings and gold heels.

I was dressed in short black halter top with black skinny leg pants and black heels

We all had smoky looking eyes and different hair styles.

We brought a bag with our change of clothes for our battles to night and headed out to the club.

We went right to the back of the club and that is just for the crews to get in. we stored our stuff in our room and walked out to the club.

We didn't see the boys yet so we headed over to the bar. Luckily there were four bar stools together. We sat down and immediately four random guys walk up to us and try to flirt with us.

Right as they started to make conversation with us our hotties from earlier walked up to us pushing past the other guys and put their arms around us. Obviously they were staking their territory.

Edward spoke first, "you can leave now" The other guys walked away awkwardly.

"territorial much" I mumbled.

I felt his hot breath in my ear as he whispered "Only when you're here looking like that"

I couldn't help the small blush that tainted my cheeks but I covered it up with a smirk.

We talked a little bit longer until I noticed that Rose, Alice and Ang were all on the dance floor.

I smirked at Edward and whispered in his ear, "dance with me".

I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor just as "Drop It Low" came on the speakers.

We started grinding my butt against his crotch. I reached back and wrapped my hands around his neck turning my head to the side.

As the chorus came back on, I slid down his body and still holding onto his sides. I bent over and brought myself back up. I could feel his erection against me now and he was big. We continued dancing as the song ended.

It was followed by "Buy You a Round". Since the song was slower so was our dancing but that made it a lot more intimate. I grabbed the back of his neck again and turned my head but this time his face was right there too.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as our lips came closer together.. Our almost kiss was interrupted by Emmett whistling at us as he screamed "that was hot" which earned him a smack from Rose.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back we danced to a couple more songs before Rose came over saying we had to go. We said by the guys.

Ben asked us before we left "You guys are gonna come back as see ours right?"

Angela said "Of course" and we walked out of the club.

We walked around to the side and got back to our room to change. Tonight we were wearing


End file.
